


An different perspective

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Varian & andrew [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It has been 2 to 3 weeks since Varian and the Saporians had taken over Corona, when Andrew's parents decide to visit the castle to see their sons work. Varian soon realizes what exactly made the older male evil in the first place.Luckily for Andrew Varian brings this new perspective with him, even when he turns good again.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Varian & andrew [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An different perspective

If there was anything that anyone knew about Andrew is you could tell when Andrew was upset about somthing, already short tempered as it was he was in an bad mood for the last couple hours.

It has been an few weeks since Varian and the Saporians had taken over Corona, already wiping the King and Queens memory, and having the townsfolk mine up some of the supplies that Varian needed for phase 2.

Of course Andrew got the biggest room in the Castle, not that Varian was complaining, his room was bigger then his whole house combined.

The thought of home made Varian think of more depressing memories, like how his dad was still in the Amber. How he betrayed Rapunzel and her friends. How he was now an Villian….

No… Varian shook his head free of thoughts, he couldnt think like that. They DESERVED it, he didnt do anything wrong.

If only the Princess had helped...

"Stop it! Stop it!!". Varian snapped outloud, "you did what you had to do. You didn't do anything wrong".

Sighing Varian put away his notebooks studying about the supplies they needed for phase 2, he wouldn't do himself or his new friends any good when he was stressed.

Yawning Varian laid against the pillows eyes closing wearily enjoying the quiet for an few moments, sudden shouting prompted the Teenager to jolt awake as he fell into an light dose.

Andrew stormed down the hallway shouting at his crew somthing like I do all the work, you better earn your keep. Why isn't this moving faster.

Varian blinked an few times unsure where this sudden aggression was coming from, true Andrew and his crew members weren't exactly nice. On the contrary they were bad guys through and through. But there was somthing about this type of anger that made Varian suspicious that somthing was bothering the leader.

Biting his lip the Alchemist watched Andrew storm past his door not paying him no mind.

Gazing at his crew who looked just as baffled as he was, Clementine stormed down the hallway muttering somthing about ungrateful leaders. The rest of the group following suite.

Gaze following the direction that Andrew went he exchanged looks from Ruddiger who woke up jumping onto his shoulder, letting out an breath he hesitantly made his way in the direction Andrew went.


End file.
